No Trace Left
by bL.oWF.isH-P.E.a.C.H
Summary: He comes back for her, but he did not expect the trivial challenges he would have to face. Sasuke will have to face the biggest challenge his life; overcoming his feelings for her.
1. Prologue

No Trace Left  


**I thought of this not long ago, and finally my login is working so I can finally update on my other stories, but I'm still going to wait, to get my thoughts organized. This story isn't going to be long; it's just a short story to keep people interested in this couple. Maybe like 5-10 chapters. I hope you all enjoy.**

---------- Sakura's POV

I was walking down the halls of the hospitals towards my next patient. Turns out to be my knuckle-head of a best friend Naruto, who broke his leg tripping on a branch from one of his missions. I opened the door to see him lying on the bed with his leg propped up, in a cast with a couple of bruises already formed on the left side of his body which I guess was the side he landed on. I stepped in loudly enough for him to turn his head to my direction. His face lit up and smiled, I missed it.

"Naruto, you are so stupid. What were you thinking tripping on a branch coming back from your mission?" his face turned into a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head. I missed his childish antics. He's been away on this mission for a month.

"Sakura-chan I promise, I don't know what happened, all I saw was a branch that looked strong enough to hold me up, but then well, my water supply sort of fell from my sack, and well I went directly to my feet and tangled them, so I tripped…BUT IT WAS STILL THE BRANCHES FAULT!" trying to get me to understand…epic fail. I chuckled at him and came over to hug him. He wrapped his arms around me and engulfed me into his warm body. I sighed, it felt nice to be held, knowing that the person holding you never wanted to let you go; but sadly Naruto is only a brother to me. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm still into the Uchiha. I'm not going to just be the love sick girl waiting for him to come back hoping he'll sweep me off into his arms, and we'll live happily ever after. He already ruined me and his chance of having me. Sure I'm still heartbroken; he was a teammate a friend, and my first real love. I just can't chance another heart break. I let go of Naruto and smiled at him again. His cerulean eyes looked at me with brotherly love. _Naruto I'm happy you have Hinata for that happily ever after._

"Alright well, I'm going to check his leg that's caused me some trouble today." I teased.

"How soon will it heal? I have to go to Tsunade baa-chan and annoy her into giving me another mission."

"Well Naruto, I don't know, and couple more days, you hurt it pretty bad." I frowned, not wanting him to hurt himself further.

"Don't you think you could speed up the recovery faster? I mean you're not called the best medic-nin for nothing." He gave me a pouting face he knew I could never refuse. I sighed pouring my green chakra onto his leg and checking the damage. He seems to be healing well and fast with the kyuubi's chakra helping out. She poured her chakra into him and got the bone intact, muscles replenished and now got her chackra to work his faster into healing.

"Alright Naruto, I did the best I can, but it's still going to take a couple of days. Your leg NEEDS to rest and heal properly or, I mean it Naruto, I will send Tsunade-sensei a very well written letter of how you are not ready to go on any mission for a .YEAR!" I emphasized the last part and watched as his eyes turned into big bulging balls of nervousness. I inwardly chuckled.

"O-okay Sakura-chan."

"Good, now I need to go and check on some other people. Make sure not to move much, and rest for awhile you need it."

"Okay, thanks luv."

"Oh and Naruto anything you need or want just ask for me. None of the nurses here will hesitate; they all know who my best friend is." I tousled his hair.

"Well, look who's the popular cookie now." He teased me back.

"Not popular, just the boss." I added a smirk.

"Alrighty then. Oh and could you go tell Hinata I'm back, I didn't have a chance to see her, cause they brought m here right away. I NEED to see her. Please Sakura-chan?!"

"Alright but after she leaves you have to promise me you'll rest."

"…maybe."

"You will!"

"…_maybe!_"

"You will!"

"B-but Sakura-chan, I hate hospitals."

"Not buts!" I looked at him in a motherly way.

"…but." His eyes were getting teary.

"Not buts!" He's getting to me! Sakura get a hold of yourself.

"…but." His lip protruded slightly.

"Not buts!" …Holy crap, I'm not going to win, I never do against this face.

"…but." His hands came into a pleading formation.

"Not buts!"…DAMMIT!

"…but—"

"NO BUTS NARUTO, JESUS YOU WERE DOING SOO FINE BEFORE. DO YOU WANT ME TO KNOCK YOU OUT, AND NOT LET YOU SEE HINATA TODAY, BECAUSE I CAN DO IT.? I MOST SURELY CAN!"I vented, hah, I finally win for the first time, and to think I wouldn't.

_______

_Weeks later _

Naruto and I walked into the room where Tsunade was waiting for us patiently. She had her chin leaning onto her hands propped up from her elbows. She was looking at a scroll that was surely to be our mission scroll. I walked into the oh so familiar office. The Hokage tower never ceased to amaze me though, how much history was behind it all. The room paneled around me, as I observed the space we intruded. I looked up to see Tsunade patiently waiting for us to fully focus on her and solely on her.

"It's good to see you're well recovered Naruto." She said with a bored expression.

"It's all Sakura-chan's doing Tsunade baa-chan!" He exclaimed. He was never going to learn. Though it's quite amusing seeing Tsunade roar at him. A vein popped in Tsunade's head, she still hated the nick name chosen for her by Naruto.

"Sensei? We were called for a mission ne?" I tried to distract her from her plans on attacking Naruto. After she explained to us in full detail of our mission we went home to pack are things and got ready to meet each other in 2 hours. I went to eat first so that I don't get hungry later and also early enough so that the food will digest in the next two hours fully, so I don't get nauseated while jumping from tree to tree.

----------

"Naruto we will be there in less than half an hour, we just need to continue southwards and we'll be there."

"Ay-ay captain." He said in a joking matter, saluting me with his pun. When suddenly a kunai whizzed passed my face, but I caught it was my fast reflexes. Both Naruto and I stopped and got into a ready position. I felt for other chakra signatures. _Over there._ I quickly lunged the kunai that was intentionally for me towards the chakra signature while putting some force into it. The guy came out with the kunai embedded into his arm. _ Mist nin!_

"Naruto, Stay focussed, they're not to be taken lightly on." Naruto nodded to me, we were both Jounin, Naruto advancing to ANBU. We knew we could handle ourselves, but I've never taken any chances with ninja.

Suddenly another popped out facing Naruto. The first guy with the bleeding arm yelled to his partner.

"Hey Dai. She seems to be a feisty one ey? I'm gonna fight her. But maybe ever first I'll have some fun with her."

"You do that kenji, I'll take on this brat." They were saying it loud and clear as if to taunt us. _Kenji ey?_

"Well _Kenji _I'd say you've gotten yourself a bit worked up. You want to toy around with me? I haven't even battled you yet and you're already bleeding." I taunted back, and took pleasure in his frown.

"That was a stroke of luck _Princess_." And the battle began.

I ran at him with full speed but quickly making a shadow clone in my possession to get him confused. My fake self was now the one running at full speed towards him. I saw his hesitation in where to go, and caught up with him, but this time I went underground and hit him form below. I jumped up and hit him with my right hand formed into a fist into his jaw, and my left knee into his groin. He jumped back, actually stumbled holding his jaw and bending from the most painful part. His body did a poof. _ A clone. _He was heading straight for me but I was ahead of him. I waited for him to near me, when he pushed hi right arm in front of him intending it to hit me, I quickly held it turned around so that now I was ahead of him, made sure it was really him and stabbed my kunai into his side. He kneeled over. I pressed my two fingers into his neck and numbed his spine so that he can't walk. He was slowly going to die from blood loss. I walked away looking across to where Naruto was fighting. Obviously winning. These men are too stupid trying to fight us off. I watched as Naruto ended his battle using his Rasengan and forced it into the Mist nin's stomach. He turned away and walked towards me, he had a concerned look but I smiled for him in re-assurance. He smiled back.

"They were easy weren't they?"

"Even so, I would never take chances, everybody has their strengths and weaknesses, so never underestimate."

"Sakura, you are so strong, you should seriously take the Anbu test with me. You are as strong as me actually." I looked at him for a long time then, and I almost had tears shining in my eyes.

"Naruto, you have no idea what that means, to me. Thanks. You and Sasuke…" I saw his eyes go downcast with the previous mention named, but I continued. "You always thought of me as the weak link, saying that I'm your equal…Naruto I couldn't love you more. And as for why I'm not taking the test, well I want to focus on my patients. I love working at the hospital it's my life."

"Sakura… even though I never said it, after you trained with Tsunade I always thought of you as stronger, and I knew that you were strong, so strong you could actually beat me, I'm just sorry I never showed it. His eyes gave me an apologizing look. Then we both smiled until Naruto's eyes widened and pushed me down so hard my head hit a giant rock, that scraped me and is currently causing me too bleed all that's left in my body.

It all happened so slowly I feel a presence behind me move and see Naruto's eyes widen from surprise. While I fell I saw Kenji throw a kunai that would have definitely gone through my heart and killed me. But Naruto pushed me out of the way and it now embedded into his arm, while the blood was running low, down onto his clothes. My eyes felt heavy and were about to shut before I saw Naruto kill the man and run to me hastily lifting me off bridal style shouting my name.

In all of this that happened, it happened in only a few seconds, for once my head hit the rock five seconds later I was shut down, not knowing what happened, I just lost feeling of…life.

------------ _**Two years later**_

"I can't stop thinking about her, why the hell can't I stop thinking about he?" Sasuke was currently resting on a tree, his face on the outside as emotionless as ever but form the inside he was in a most confused state. Sasuke had just recently killed Itachi and Orochimaru and didn't know his plans. He wanted to return to Konoha, he wanted to go back home because in all honesty he was home-sick, he missed Naruto and Sakura and his perverted Sensei. But he was afraid they wouldn't come to him with open arms.

"Heh, I wonder if she's still infatuated with me." Being the vain guy he was, he still thinks that she would wait for him after all these years. He decided he'll go back To Konoha and will risk the chance of being killed, but for some strange reason he just had to see her. Sakura was constantly in his head, he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. Naruto is also plaguing his thoughts, but something about Sakura made his insides stir. Now he couldn't wait to see her and what her reaction will be.

"I should get going. Damn in a couple of hours I'll be back, after how long?"and so he set off, to his home.

-----------

"Tsunade-Sama!" A couple of Jounin came in all talking at once. Tsunade was starting to get a headache.

"All of you shut up. One of you please tell me what the hell is going on." She stated rubbing her temples, only one person would be able to calm her down. Sakura would have always… _Sakura._ Before she can mull over her thoughts Kakashi jumped through the window, and was surprised to see a smirk forming under that mask of his. He hasn't smiled or Smirked in two years.

"Sasuke Uchiha is back." He was always the straight forwards guy. Tsunade looked at him, her face revealing nothing but inside was shocked.

"Send him in." Doors opened and Sasuke was standing before her with the ANBU's holding on to him.

"Let him go." Sasuke could have obviously fought them and won, but thought better of it, he wanted ot get on their good side not bad, as much as he hated being touched.

"Leave, except for you Kakashi." Once everybody was gone she started.

"Sasuke, you do know you've taken quite the risk in coming back to Konoha." She said, she looked him over he grew to be even more handsome. His body was lean, fit and tall. His hair grew a bit but was still in the chicken-butt formation as ever. Being twenty he looked fine, although it's not like Tsunade was interested. _ Hell no! _

"Yes, I do Hokage-Sama." He was now using full respect which surprised them both. Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask. In all honesty Sasuke was terrified from the outcome he knew what the punishment was and he was hoping he counter it. But what surprised him was what Tsunade said next.

"Well, I'm glad you did. I've heard that you killed an s-class criminal…actually two of them. I'm impressed, and since you've done something for Konoha, that was tremendously big, AND since I'm the Hokage, I sentence you to a year without any missions, and your title has been stripped, you must take all exam all over again if you want to reach chunin, jounin…whatever." She said with a wave of her hand. He was so shocked that he forgot his mask and his mouth opened slightly revealing his awe. Suddenly a door burst open and Naruto came from behind and tackled Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke was supprised to say the least. Him and Naruto fought on the floor of the Hokage tower while Kakashi and Tsunade watched in amusement. Finally Sasuke had Naruto under him, while panting heavily.

"Got you." Sasuke said when all of a sudden Naruto poofed and the real one was behind his back in a flash with a kunai threatening his throat.

"No, got you!" Naruto smirked triumphantly.

"Dobe, you've grown strong." Naruto paused, he has just been acknowledged as strong by the one person he's been wanting to hear that from for awhile. Naruto knew that Sasuke knew that Naruto was touched. So he continued his playful banter ruinging the moment, because both knew they didn't likie bein emotional.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A DOBE TEME!" Was the end result.

"Dobe." Smirking.

"Teme!" pouting.

"Dobe."

"Teme!!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!!!!"

"Dobe!!"

"Teme!!!!!" Naruto shouted. He hasn't had so much fun since…_Sakura_

Sasuke sensed the change in mood and stopped, finally both got off the ground, and Sasuke looked around. The person he wanted to see most was not here. Finally he asked the question everybody's been expecting. All eyes downcast. Suddenly Sasuke felt sick in the pit of his stomach. He knew something was wrong.

"Where is…Sakura?" they all winced nobody has said her name in awhile.

"Sasuke…Sakura and I were in a fight about two years ago." Sasuke waited for him to continue.

"We finished and had beaten them well, when suddenly one of them, I don't know how sort of charged at us, when we were least expecting." Naruto was too continue, but Sasuke suddenly jumped to conclusions.

"She died…didn't she, she's gone. Shit, I could've been here, I could have protected her. SHIT Shit Shit!" his hands went to his face.

"Sasuke…she's not dead." Sasuke looked up, relief evident in his eyes, and then confusion masked them.

"Then…what?" Swiftly he felt himself being transported. _Naruto used the transportation Jutsu._

They were in front of Konoha General hospital. It looked the same it as, with people busying themselves, but they weren't in the front of the hospital they were in a specific part. He looked at Naruto expectantly.

"Sakura, is a doctor, she even surpassed Tsunade, she's the strongest Kunouchi I know. Except now she's not the one checking on patients. He moved towards an open window, and motioned Sasuke to come follow him. His breath caught in his throat for Sakura was laying on a hospital bed, with her eyes closed, a monitor by the bed that was constantly beeping. But she was still so beautiful; he couldn't help but gaze at her.

"Well, when will she awaken, I need to talk to her." Naruto shook his head at how dense he seemed to be.

"Sasuke, we don't know when." He gave Naruto a confused look.

"But, Naruto---" He was going to say something back with impatience but Naruto beat him to it, with tears blurring his eyes.

"Sasuke, think a bit, I brought up a fight that happened two years ago, that's related to this. She was hurt, she…"

"So she's…

"She's in a coma Sasuke! She has been for two years."

…Sasuke's world stopped spinning round and round.

**I hoped you enjoyed it; it was something that just popped in my mind today so I wrote it. Well NO FLAMES, I'm in my basement and my fingers are literally purple from the cold down here, I've been typing for awhile. Sure my basement is done and furnished and…may I say so myself look pretty damn sexy…but it's still COLD, sooo PLESE MAKE MY DAY and REVIEW. I will give you virtual cupcakes with whatever you want on them ******

**Thanks**

Blowfish peach


	2. Day 1

No Trace Left

Sasuke sat next to Sakura holding her hand and watching her face, for any signs of retrieval. It was his first day back, and already he was living in hell. Not the hell he expected though. No, he thought ANBU were going to watch him with hawk-like eyes, or he was going to be stuck in jail for a the first couple of weeks. But no, he's free just with no missions and is currently watching a friend in a comatose state. _This is not what I wanted. Why the hell couldn't I have come earlier? I could have saved her, she's too weak. Why the hell did they let her go?_ Sasuke suddenly felt a presence behind him; It was Naruto, watching him. No expression on his face. _That's new._

"I know what you're thinking Sasuke." Naruto looked down shielding his eyes. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"She's so stupid. She should have been faster, why didn't anybody teach her SPEED." Sasuke growled out but was not totally oblivious to Naruto's hand curving into a fist, shaking immeasurably.

"Sasuke, She's not stupid, and she's most defiantly not weak."

"Naruto! Do you not see where she is right now?"his voice rising slightly.

"She's in a hospital bed, it could happen to anybody. Any ninja, it was actually my mistake I should have seen him move. But I was so preoccupied…in fact do you know why I wasn't focusing." Naruto's eyes went blank as he remembered him and Sakura, and what their last conversation was.

"_Sakura, you are so strong, you should seriously take the Anbu test with me. You are as strong as me actually." I meant every word. _

"_Naruto, you have no idea what that means, to me. Thanks. You and Sasuke…" My eyes went downcast at his name but she continued. "You always thought of me as the weak link, saying that I'm your equal…Naruto I couldn't love you more. And as for why I'm not taking the test, well I want to focus on my patients. I love working at the hospital it's my life."__**Holy crap, I can't believe I let her believe all that**__._

"_Sakura… even though I never said it, after you trained with Tsunade I always thought of you as stronger, and I knew that you were strong, so strong you could actually beat me, I'm just sorry I never showed it". I gave her an apologetic look. __**Sakura, I'm so sorry. You are my friend, my sister my equal**__. I smiled at her. I was about to hug her, when I caught movement from behind her. _

_I pushed her down roughly, but not fast enough, that the kunai embedded my arm. __**At least she's safe**__. I killed the bastard, but when I got back though, Sakura just looked…lifeless._

Naruto came back from the flashback with a thud, looking up to Sasuke expecting a confused look but instead saw his Sharingan on. Sasuke used his bloodline to see into Naruto's thoughts. "_It's better this way, now I don't have to explain it to him."_ Naruto looked up again to Sasuke's face, and saw the miserable outlining of his face. He saw the concern, the shame, and the apologetic emotion that flashed in his eyes.

"I didn't know she felt that way."

"Neither did I. It was hard for her, and we were all oblivious to it."

"Was I really like that, did I always, you know-"

"Yeah, but not just you, I did too. I would always push her away and fight for her, even when I knew she could do it on her own. "

"Hn." And just like that Sasuke is back to his non-emotional mask. Naruto just kept watching both Sakura and Sasuke and realized something.

"This is to first time we've all been together since you left." Naruto left not looking into Sasuke's painful glaze, for he too had tears stinging his eyes.

------------------

Sasuke walked down to the cafeteria to get a Coffee, he figured he would not leave her side until she wakes up. It seemed impossible considering she's been gone for two years now. But what else had he to live for now? He went down the hallway when a voice stopped him.

"Sasuke?" He looked up to see Ino Yamanaka looking up with a surprised face.

"So it's true then? You really are here."

"Hn." She chuckled.

"Same old Sasuke isn't it?" But it was a painful chuckle.

"So you saw her didn't you?"

"Yeah." He didn't know what else he could say. He didn't really want to talk about Sakura right now so he tried to find anything else to bring up.

"You're a nurse." He observed her outfit.

"Yes, Sakura was the one to teach me. But no one's nearly as good as her, passed the Hokage too." She seemed to be thinking back on all her old memories.

"I heard."

"Hey, are you taking a break?"He nodded.

"How about I join you and keep you up on what happened in Konoha. I promise I won't stay long I know you want to go back to her, but you look like you need a rest." His face showed a look of…suspicion. She smiled a soft smile.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'm a happily engaged women. I'm not trying to hit on you, I know who you are for and I don't intend to keep you and your match apart." _That's too bad, cause either way me and Sakura sort of do have something blocking us from becoming one…_Sasuke laughed at the irony. _But she's engaged? Maybe I do need to hear what's been going on._

Ino and Sasuke both walked down to the cafeteria, and chose a seat across from each other. Sasuke warmed his hands on his purchased coffee and waited for Ino to start, for he is never one to open a conversation. Waiting for her to get ready he can't help but notice all the stares he's been receiving, and it's getting very _annoying._

"So what do you want to know?"

"Hn, wasn't it you who offered to tell me?"

"Whoops, yeah umm let's see. Well right after you left, the remaining team 7 was in disarray. Kakashi would always sulk and disappear. Naruto would try his best to cheer Sakura up, and Sakura would always catch Naruto sitting alone, with a sad faraway look on his eyes. Soon though they got over it, but Naruto never gave up on you." She smiled at the memory. Sasuke had an uncomfortable look.

"Oh I'm sorry, you probably don't want to know _this_."

"It's fine. I guess I deserved it. Tell me more." Ino looked surprise but continued anyways.

"Well, soon you ere sort of replaced by this guy named Sai. Actually Sai and I were dating, but no he's not the one I'm engaged too. He looked so much like you it was unbelievable. It made me laugh when he first came to the group, Sakura and Naruto hated him with a passion. They didn't want anybody else on their team except for you. But now, they're all inseparable. Sai got onto their good side, and I guess Naruto and Sakura warmed up his heart, _majorly_. He was a cold-hearted bastard. But soon, his own mission was also to help them find you, and he didn't even know you. So I would say that's some major changing right there." She said pointing to her heart.

"So, then who ARE you engaged too?" He was curious, so sue him. She grinned.

"Guess." He growled he didn't like games and not getting answers straight-forwardly.

"I'm not telling you _Uchiha. _It's just too darn bad that you're so curious to know." She said dryly in a mocking tone. She loves the fact that she caught him in an uncomfortable stage and so what else to make the best of it.

"The Hyuuga?"

"Ugh ew Tenten's boy. Oh God no." Sasuke raised a brow.

"That boy…the one with the dog?"

"Kiba?"

"Hn."

"Dog boy hell no. I was way luckier than that." She said, grinning now from ear to ear. Loving this more and more.

"That green, freak boy."

"No, I would never date lee in my life. He's sweet but he's still interested in Sakura, even in her…state." Her eyes narrowed so did his. _Can't that guy move on, she's taken dammit!_ Ino could read his thoughts.

"You know Sasuke, after you left Sakura moved on, she promised to love you I know. She told me, but love she still did for you, just a different type of love. She doesn't belong to you Sasuke, and she never will, unless you can get her back. I know you like her, and deep down inside, I think you might actually love her, you just don't know it yet. "He stared at her impassively.

"Bug-boy." Sasuke continued the game, referring to Shino.

"No, ugh Sasuke think! Who was the guy I annoyed the most?"

"Me." Sweat drop.

"Okay, can't argue with that, the second guy then?"

"Oh."

"Mhmm, I'm soon to be Mrs. Ino Nara.

"Poor guy."

"What was that, Uchiha?" She growled.

"Nothing, so you said something about Tenten and the Hyuuga going out."

"yeah. See at first Tenten was giving up on Neji. She failed to notice that he likes her too, but that jerk is so stupid and has too much pride to show her or tell her that he likes her. So Tenten started dating Lee. Weird right? Well Lee didn't really want too, but he saw how his teammate was all upset and needed to forget about Neji, so they dated a couple of times. Neji went on an outrage when he found out, so when they went on their third date _-last date-_ Neji came and through the table over and took Tenten by the wrist and dragged her out of the restaurant. I don't' know what happened after that. Tenten won't tell me but every time I ask she blushes." She smirked.

"Was this before or after Sakura got into a coma?"

"After."

"Doesn't anybody even care that she's in a hospital bed. It really seems like everybody is just going on with their lives." His body shook with anger.

"We are. We are going on with our lives." A flash of pain crossed her features.

"What the hell Ino. And I thought you were her best friend besides me and Naruto."

"Hey! I wasn't the one to leave her." She softened her face and voice at his look of agony. "There was nothing we could do. We're all trying are best, we're still waiting for her. It's not like we all completely forgot about her. But there's just so much we could do, and we're doing it. We always think of Sakura, everybody visits her as much as they can. We care for her, we all love her. Don't think it's just you."She shaded her eyes. _How could he possibly think we don't care. This guy has been gone for too long. _

Sasuke looked at his watch surprised that fifteen minutes had passed already. He darted quickly to Sakura's room, leaving Ino with nod from him. She smiled at his urgency to return to Sakura. _Definitely unknown love. _

_---------- She is the sunlight: Trading yesterday (A/N: __**Good song to listen to on this part.)**_

Sasuke entered the room quietly and sat at the chair beside her. Watching her face, the pale complexion her small pointy nose, and her rosy lips. He saw her hair, how it was across her face. He reached forward and tugged it slightly to the side. Instead of taking his hands away, he slid it down to her face, feeling her smooth skin glide along his fingers, his tips touching her ever so lightly as if afraid to wake her up. He went lower and traced her lips and stroked them. He went back up and brushed her eyes with his thumbs, all the while leaning over until his face was inches from her faces. So slowly he settled his lips over hers. Feeling her cold lips come in contact with his, he pulled back at an impeccably fast rate. Shocked from the feeling he had. He let his hands slide down to pull her hands into his. _Even her hands are cold. _

"_I know you like her, and deep down inside, I think you might actually love her, you just don't know it yet." _He remembered Ino's words clear. It couldn't be true. He had no time for love. _Ugh, what the hell. I keep battling myself. Dammit Sasuke you don't need to push love anymore. It's done, you've killed Itachi you can move on. But love, it's too much to handle. Crap this hard. _He was debating with himself wondering what will become of him.

He looked at her as if studying a human being for the first time. Looking at every inch of her, feeling her skin upon his, brushing his fingers through her hair warming her hands. He got up and crossed to the window. Outside of her room was a cherry blossom tree. The petals slowly flying away with the wind as the sun set.

_She is the sunlight, the sun is gone. _

-----------

Tsunade sat in her office chair, slowly spinning in it. Wanting to get herself dizzy. Her mind was to full with everything. Sasuke's presence took a toll on many people. She continued spinning and then stopped. She stepped outside onto her balcony and smelt the Sakura blossoms the wind has carried.

She felt a presence behind her. She turned around to se Shizune with a cup full of sake for her. Tsunade smiled at her and thanked her taking the cup.

"Everything will be fine."

"How do you know?"

"It's got to be." She said desperately, joining her on the balcony. Tsunade nodded, already finished her drink. She looked towards Shizune for more, who in return rolled her eyes pulling a bottle out.

"Man, life is confusing." Shizune concluded.

"It's a story."

"It's tragedy."

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Tsunade smiled.

"How?"

"You never know what else to expect"

"But it's scary, not knowing."

"That's the beauty of it."

"That's messed up."

"That's life." She continued looking at the wind swirling the petals along Konoha.

----------

_She is weak, I should have been here. Dammit she's in a hospital bed, sure she might be strong, or the strongest Konochi Naruto says, but still. What the hell was she thinking? If I get my hands on the bastard that caused this… _

_But Naruto, I saw his thoughts, she looked so happy when he acknowledged her strength. Her eyes had this sparkle. Did I really ignore her of her strength. Well she knows I'm not one to talk about feeling and stuff. God, I'm such an idiot. I'm the weak one not her. I keep making excuses for myself. _

_**"She's calling out to you, this is a call; this is a call out,  
' Cause every time I fall down, Ireach out to you,  
and I'm losing all control now,  
and my hazard signs are all out, I'm asking  
you, to show me what this life is all about."**_

_-----------_

Naruto was currently sitting on the edge of the ground dangling his feet in the river. Kakashi walked slowly towards him. Sensing the boy's confusion, it was never easy for him, his whole life, everything seemed to go wrong, and he probably felt that was the norm now. Kakashi sat beside the boy and put his book down, looking across to where Naruto was looking at. It was Team 7's bridge. Where they always met. Kakashi stayed silent.

"You know, I'm just so confused. My life it's just…I don't know, I can't even explain it."

"You don't have too." Kakashi looked at the boy with sincerity in his visible eye. Naruto nodded.

"I finally though I had friends you know? When we became a team, and then suddenly Sasuke leaves. Then while he's gone Sakura just…They're my best friends. The first people my _age _to accept me.

"The ones I care about just always seem to leave me. Whether intentional or not."

"You know, I actually understand what you're feeling?"

"Sensei-"

"No, Naruto listen to me. When I was a kid, people weren't rude to me like they were to you. No instead people would push me every day. My dad was one of the greatest Ninja's and everybody treated me like I was their next weapon that would save this village, while people think you are a deadly weapon that could harm the village. And well, anyways yeah I lost my teammates too." Kakashi opened up to him, not in full detail of course but Naruto couldn't' help but gape. He closed his mouth and turned once again to face forward. The wind carried petals of Sakura blossoms and rustled their hair. Naruto caught a full flower dancing in the wind. He looked at it, and then crushed it in his hands and put is in a tight fist against his heart. Biting his lip. Life was unfair. He got up, but not before opening the now rumpled flower and putting it in Kakashi's hand.

He walked away, watching the sun fade into a bleak dark world.

Kakashi sat there with the flower in his hand. He was secluded, and so pulled of his mask and anything else covering his face. He felt the air hugging his nude skin. Chills were sent to his arms. He sat there looking up towards the darker sky and put his hand up, waiting for the wind to pick up and let the flower fly away. Free.

-------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

_Preview:_

"What?! He' alive. That bastard who hurt Sakura is alive?"

"Yes." Naruto answered solemnly.

"What the hell, I though you said you killed him?"

"Well, see I took Sakura to the hospital first and then Tsunade sent out some people to get the ninjas who attacked. Tsunade said the one who hurt Sakura…his name is Kenji… was losing blood fast."

"And?"

"Tsunade saved him, keeping him alive." The blood rushed to Sasuke's face.

"She…SAVED HIM?!" He yelled. "WHY?!"

"She wanted him to go through a worse time. She said dying was too easy for him to die, for hurting her apprentice." Sasuke slowly calmed at the words.

"So…what did she do?"

_End of preview._

**Hey guys, I promised some of you that I would update on Sat or Sun. I was really busy then, and so I'm sorry, so then I told another reviewer that I'm going to update either on Tuesday or Wednesday. Which I was. I started typing this chapter two days ago, but then my dad hauled me off, and I slept over at someone else's house, and I didn't want to save my stuff on her computer. So I'm sorry. But this story is coming along good for me. I already have an idea for the next Chapter.**

**So I hoped you liked it. And come on along the way you must have had some sort of opinion, so share it with me. BY REVIEWING : ) **

**Tootles.**

Blowfish peach


	3. Day 2

No Trace Left

It's been two weeks since Sasuke's come back, and he's been in the hospital every day. Some days he slept there waiting for her to wake up. Every day he would look at her in a way as if it was _his _last day to live. He realized that what Ino said was true, many people came to visit Sakura during the time he's been with her. He must have seen everybody he once knew. And they were all surprised to see him too. Many came with fresh new flowers like roses, daffodils, tulips, in the most vibrant colours that gave a strong aura. Of course the sent was enough to make Sasuke's head ache slightly. So every time new flowers came he would open the window from some fresh air. It was a nice weather outside, warm with a cool wind, it was just perfect but every time he opened the windows he would wrap another blanket around Sakura in a secure form.

Today Sasuke counts it as the second week he's been here. He was currently sitting back into the chair he's been occupying for the last two weeks, relaxing in the now empty room. Except for Sakura of course, Tenten, Neji and Hinata had just come for a couple of minutes to see Sakura and speak a bit to Sasuke. They were polite people, but he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. When he saw them walking out of the room and met up with Ino, they were laughing and talking as if there was no tomorrow, even Neji was smirking. Though when they're with him, it's just politeness, as if he's this stranger they knew from a distant friend. _Whatever, I really couldn't care, it's not like I ever had a place here. Tch stupid Konoha, stupid people, stupid Sakura. _He frowned at the thought of her, he remembered back to the memory he saw within Naruto's head. She looked so upset yet so happy, that Naruto acknowledged her strength. _Sakura you're not stupid._ He sighed. _ You're anything but._ He looked up at her, and reach for her hand. Getting used to her cold skin he unconsciously started rubbing her hand, to bring warmth into them. He felt Naruto's chakra flare, indicating that the dobe was coming in.

"Teme?"

"Hn. Dobe. And don't start saying `Teme, who are you calling dobe.'"He said immediately at seeing Naruto's mouth open in protest and his finger erected to point accusingly at him. Then Naruto grinned.

"You know me well, don't ya?"He slapped Sasuke on the back in a friendly way. "How's she today?" He said keeping his eye focused on Sakura.

"Still as cold as ever."

"Ironic, I could hear her saying that to you, not the other way around." Both men smirked at the irony.

"Let's go out a bit."

"No."

"Why not? She'll be properly looked after."

"I don't care."

"You're going to have to leave her at some point. If you ever have to go home, or you need to go to the washroom, or if you're hungry. I promise I won't take long, there's just something Baa-Chan thinks you need to know. I would have told you earlier but I forgot."

"Typical."

"Hey! I forgot geez. It's not typical, I don't always forge…" his word dies in his mouth at the amused look on Sasuke's face as he looked at Naruto, saying _"Are you sure about that?"_

"Okay so I forget sometimes. BUT I REMEMBER NOW!"

"Don't yell this is a hospital."

"Well I would stop if you started getting ready to leave"

"I'm not leaving."

"What the hell am I supposed to do to get you out of here?" Naruto questioned. The Uchiha stayed silent.

"It's classified information alright. So feel special 'cause Baa-Chan thinks you have the right to know."

He quirked an eyebrow wondering why the sudden information, two weeks after he came. He realized it must be important if it took the Hokage that long to figure out is she should tell him or not. He looked back at Sakura's face, and the monitor that showed her beeping heart.

"Fine. Make it quick." He stood up picked up his light jacket and walked towards the door, following Naruto. They went outside towards the park near the hospital. There were kids running up and down, and playing tag as they laughed boisterously at each other. There were elderly couples sitting on the near bye benches taking pleasure in the joy surrounding them. There were hospital patients trying to stretch their limbs and watching the innocence of the world. Naruto kept walking towards a more secluded area. Checking if there was anybody around Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"The man who hurt Sakura…"

"yes?"

"He's alive." He said matter-factly.

"What?! He' alive. That bastard who hurt Sakura is alive?"Sasuke roared. His face flushing into anger.

"Yes." Naruto answered solemnly.

"What the hell, I though you said you killed him?"

"Well, see I took Sakura to the hospital first and then Tsunade sent out some people to get the ninjas who attacked. Tsunade said the one who hurt Sakura…his name is Kenji… was losing blood fast."

"And?"

"Tsunade saved him, keeping him alive." The blood rushed to Sasuke's face.

"She…save him?!" He yelled. "why?!" He was putting much emphasis into his words. He wanted tog hurt someone. But currently there was only tress surrounding him and sadly the nearest tree to him was currently being punched forcefully.

"She wanted him to go through a worse time. She said dying was too easy for him to die, for hurting her apprentice." Sasuke slowly calmed at the words. Naruto was pulling Sasuke back from the tree. Naruto winces at the damage caused. He was imagining himself behind Sasuke's fists, and net thing he knew, he would be right there lying on a hospital be beside Sakura.

"So…what did she do?"

"Well Tsunade wanted his to go through a harsher punishment. So this is what she decided. She put him in jail-"

"That's it!"his brows furrowed.

"Would you shut up and let me finish." Christ I think the apocalypse is coming. Naruto is getting irritated from Sasuke.

"Hn."

"She said whenever Sakura wakes up then he'll be executed and if she dies along the way he'll also be executed. " Sasuke whistled.

"Who knew Tsunade can be so harsh."

"Yeah, either way he's still in jail for however long it takes Sakura to wake up."

"You talk as if Sakura will wake up." Sasuke said his eyes downcast.

"Because she will." He said with assurance in his voice.

"How do you know?"

"Because if nobody's going to be positive about this, then nobody has faith in Sakura. Just like I acknowledged her strength the day she got hit, this is the same thing Sasuke. If you think she's not going to make it, you're saying she's weak." Sasuke stayed silent.

-------------

Sasuke told Naruto to go back to the hospital and stay beside Sakura until he was back. Naruto smirked from the inside knowing exactly what Sasuke was up too. And boy does Kenji-Chan have a surprise waiting for him. Naruto walked into Sakura's room and watched her still from. He went and sat on the chair Sasuke has been currently _living _on. He picked up Sakura's favourite book that he always kept in the drawer of her night stand and started reading out loud for her.

He continued reading and reading. Every time he finished the book he would re-read it all over again. Silently watching her for any response, he continued to read with exaggeration. Completely taking the personality of the characters and putting it into role-play. Nurses came in to check-up on her. Some smiled at him, some thought he was weird, but they all knew that he was her best friend, and they both love each other very much.

-------------

"Sasuke, I've been expecting you."

"Hn."

"So you've heard, I imagine."

"Damn straight I've heard. And I'd like to see him for myself." He was hissing uncontrollably. Hi was bottled up with anger and wanted nothing but to release it on the one man who's hurt his teammate. His girl.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why?" his brows deepened.

"I can feel you're intent to kill Sasuke. What will be the point of his pain if you kill him right away. Which I'm sure he definitely wants." Sasuke contemplated her words.

"Let me just see him, get some ANBU to watch over me, I don't care, I just want to talk to him. I promise I won't kill him." It was the most difficult thing he's promised.

She thought about, watching him and he was trying to control his anger. She wanted nothing above all for Sasuke to inflict pain on the bastard, but she knew her plan was way more painful for the stupid mist-nin. She kept staring at the Uchiha, observing him. He definitely has grown up. Physically and maturely he's grown to the fullest. She hoped that when Sakura wakes up she'll still have that special place for Sasuke. She just needs to realize that he has changed. Even if he himself hasn't realized it yet. Finally she nodded.

"But not today. Today I order you to go home and rest. I see straining lines all around your face Uchiha."

"No! I have to be with Sakura." He stated back gruffly, yet calmly.

"I'll ask Naruto to stay with her the whole night. She'll be fine."

"I'll sleep but only if I'm at the hospital."

"You do realize you're going against my word, right brat" She smirked seeing how he disliked the name.

"Yes."

"Fine, go." She sighed and waved him off, looking down at her last sheet of paper work. Maybe she'll get some sleep as well.

--------

Sasuke entered the room carefully, as to not wake up the now sleeping Naruto. Both he and Naruto could use some good sleep. He saw the blonde had Sakura's hand tucked under his head as he slept. He was seated in Sasuke's chair and his head tipped onto the bed where Sakura lay. He was snoring softly. Sasuke didn't have the heart to wake him up. He slowly walked to the other side, and sat in another chair. He got himself comfortable, took one last look at Sakura, closed his eyes, and slept.

--------

Next morning Sasuke opened his eyes hearing a soft voice talking about much nonsense. He looked up to see Naruto reading from a book aloud.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke slowly awakened and sat up. Naruto looked up and grinned.

"I'm reading teme. I thought it was that obvious."

"Che, I mean reading aloud, you woke me up."

"I was reading to Sakura. It's her favourite book."For that Sasuke said nothing. He really was amazed at Naruto, how he could do something so insanely stupid yet seem so serene. He admired his friend, though he would never admit it.

They looked at each other for what seemed like hours. Naruto put down the book and continued staring at his friend. They were measuring up to each other. They were becoming acquainted all over again, they were looking at each other as if for the first time, and then they finally realized something. This is the first time Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura have been together alone, since forever. The notion dawned on them in a manner that a title wave would crash upon a city. They stayed silent.

Sasuke wondered what it was like here without him. Naruto was wondering what it was like being in Otokagure **(1) **with nobody. _Why did I come back? _Sasuke was wondering once again what brought him here, because it seems wherever he goes there's always going to be a problem, but then he thinks about Naruto, having to have lived with people always thinking of him as a monster, nobody wanting to be his friend. And then the first time he gets friends Sasuke leaves, then when Sasuke comes back, Sakura is in a coma. In fact those two years since Sakura has been out cold, and Sasuke's still long gone, Naruto was all alone. Sasuke got up and walked up towards the window looking outside at the new day ahead of them, with new possibilities, new dreaded facts, maybe an awakened Sakura. Naruto looked outside the window that Sasuke was standing near. He got up and walked towards the same window, and stood a couple of feet away. Finally Naruto spoke.

"So, are you ready to face a new day?"

"Are you ready to face a new challenge?" he answered back.

"I've been doing that for every day of my life." Immediately Sasuke regretted his words.

------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------

PREVIEW

_Sasuke was in the room basking in his own thoughts, while kakashi was standing against a wall reading his ever so famous book. Suddenly a familiar beep started to fade. Sasuke looked up to see the monitor that was taking notice of Sakura's heart beats suddenly come to a stop. Both and him and Kakashi just stopped and looked as a wave of every emotion possible came onto the both of them. _

_The feel of the weight of the world…_

------

**I hope you all enjoyed that, sorry I was supposed to update last week. But all my teachers decided to drop bombs on me. I suddenly have so many essays and projects to do. I'm really enjoying writing this Fanfict. I hope you agree and review. Also tell all your friends about it too. It wouldn't hurt. ******

**Blowfishepeach**


	4. Day 3

**No Trace Left**

_I walked down the dark path towards my home. It was quiet and dark, not like how it always looks like. I look around for any family members, but only see my shadow following my only movement. I move my small legs as fast as I can towards my home, where my family was surely waiting for me. I reach it and hastily run forward blindly looking for my mother or father, or at least Itachi. I finally hear some whimpering coming from my parent's room. Opening the door, I see Itachi holding a bloody sword puncturing my mother's heart, my father's organs spilling out of his stomach. _

_I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see. My tears have shielded my vision, causing everything to go blurry. But my sense of smell was perfectly fine, for I could smell the stench of blood. Raw blood, with that steely sent to it. It was choking me, cutting my circulation. I tried to breath, but as I started slashing I realized it was Itachi holding me by my neck. His hold was firm, and sucking the life out of me. My energy was swaying within me. I started to lash at him, trying to form words in my mouth…Why?_

_He suddenly let me go and he vanished from my sight completely. I ran not knowing where I was going. Some part of me was telling me, I was looking for my brother, the murderer. The other part, was telling me to run away, and tell somebody, anybody; a cry for help. The night air was fresh and clear, but the only thing I could smell was the fresh blood that was stained forever in my mind. The night sky was clouded all over, then abruptly the moon shown above me like a spotlight and I saw my brother there in front of me crouching. My brother stood up slowly looking at me maliciously. I slowed to a stop, and stood there a couple of meters between us. The moon shown around me and my brother only, but then there was someone there behind Itachi, Itachi swerved in a fast motion and picked up a fragile girl, with pink hair. _

_In a spur of the moment, the scene changed. I was now older walking towards to hospital where Sakura was staying at. I walked the familiar steps towards her room. The hospital was empty; the only noises were the patients shuffling their feet on the ground. I felt deep down in my heart that something was wrong, I rushed my steps, and then started running towards the room. I barged the door open, and saw a scene I will never forget. Naruto was on the ground with his stomach ripped open. He was lying in his blood which filled the room; it was all over the place, the walls, the chairs, the floor, on Sakura and…Itachi. Itachi was holding Sakura, the fragile girl with the pink hair from the other scene. I was jumping forward killing intent rushing up, trying to grab Sakura. But Itachi was faster than that. He jumped out of the window. _

_I ran following them, feeling as if this chase was never going to end. The scene changed again, this time I was looking through a window at the inside of a cottage. What surprised me most was seeing Sakura walking, alive, and happy. "No! She's supposed to be in a coma!" I continued to watch as Itachi came through another door and looked directly into my eyes and smirked. I watched as Itachi changed his focus to Sakura as Sakura walked up towards Itachi and started kissing him. I wanted to yell, scream, and do anything to stop her. I tried thrashing against the window, it wouldn't break. I kept watching mesmerized as Itachi started to deepen the kiss. Sakura laughed as Itachi started lifting off her dress. I kept watching in horror as Sakura started to moan Itachi's name burying her hands into Itachi's hair. Itachi was rubbing soothing circles against Sakura's bare back while he kissed her mouth all the way down to her jaw line. I didn't want to see what happened next. I couldn't, but something was making me stay there watching. Itachi started to lift Sakura into his arms, and walk into another room, but before he went I,n Itachi looked directly into Sasuke's eyes and mouthed the words "I win."_

"NO!"Sasuke got up with a jolt sweating and panting for air. His face was red and his vision obscured. He slowly came back to focus, and noticed the pink flower pots with tulips in them, on the window sills, the pictures of people from Konoha on desks, the ever so famous team 7 picture and finally he saw Sakura still there on the bed, eyes closed and motionless. He gasped for breath before moving towards Sakura's side. Naruto soon came in through the door, his eyes wide looking at Sasuke, noticing Sasuke's de-shelved hair and red eyes.

"I heard you screaming what happened?!" looking frantically from Sakura then Sasuke. Finally he noticed nothing different and calmed down a little. Looking finally at Sasuke for an explanation.

"I had a bad dream that's all." Naruto's eyes bugged out.

"That's all! Jesus Sasuke you really need a break, this is your fourth time in two days. Was it the same nightmare?" Naruto recalled the other time; he made Sasuke tell him about his dreams. It wasn't good. He was worried about his friend.

"Yes."

"I see, well then let's go." Sasuke looked up, his eyebrow raised in question. Naruto sighed; the only thing Sasuke does nowadays is wakes up at 5 am everyday to train for two hours, goes back to the hospital, picks up a tomato from a stand and eats it for breakfast. Te rest of the day he's mostly in Sakura's room watching over her.

"It's lunch time Sasuke, we need to eat. YOU need to eat." Knowing that Naruto wasn't going to give up, Sasuke nodded reluctantly and followed Naruto out of the hospital.

Outside the sun was shining bright on the streets of Konoha. Children were laughing and running around playing tag. Merchants were on the streets trying to see their goods. People were happy, smiling brightly. The trees rustled in the wind coating a nice sound with the joyous laughter of Konoha.

"Sasuke? Have you seen Kenji yet?" Naruto asked. Recalling the day he told Sasuke about the guy who hurt Sakura. It's been now 18 months since Sasuke came back to Konoha.

"What do you think? Tsunade let me go in the next day."

"You never told me about what you did?"

"Let's just say the dip-shit was scared enough as it is. I looked at his face once and saw there was nothing more I could do to him. Tsunade did a good job." Naruto nodded though looking awed that Sasuke hadn't punched the lights out of Kenji.

"To bad for Kenji I didn't do the same you did." Naruto smirked at the small look of surprise that crossed Sasuke features.

"What can I say, I was too angry. Everybody was, but I'm the one that got to beat the bloody pulp out of him." Naruto growled. The continued their walk down the streets. Naruto changing the subject from time to time, while Sasuke pretended to ignore but actually was listening intently to what his best friend was saying. People were used to seeing the Uchiha back, in fact some of them smiled as they saw the comedic scene in front of them, with Naruto talking loudly about random things and stopping every few minutes to ask if Sasuke was listening and instead ignoring him purposely to irritate his friend.

They finally reached Naruto's favourite Ramen Restaurant. Sasuke and him took a seat at the booth and said their greetings to the familiar heads behind the counter. After they ordered it was silent most of the time except for Naruto's slurping. After they were done, Sasuke paid and headed back for the hospital before Naruto could ask for more ramen. Instead Naruto pulled Sake back from the arm.

"You can't go back in there." Sasuke looked at him, with some shock evident in his face. Wondering what the hell kind of restrictions were put on him and when. Naruto read his mind.

"It's not like that; Sakura's taking a sponge bath." Naruto said matter-factly. Trying to push all the wrong thoughts out of his mind, he wondered who was giving it to her this time. He was being cautious if it was a male nurse. The last time that happened a surge of emotion passed through him. He started to think he's the one who should be giving Sakura sponge baths, but more she should be awake while he's doing them, or that he should be the one holding her at night before she goes to sleep. No when thinking about the thoughts he used to think, he finds that it's only an attraction towards her, completely ignoring the feeling that surges within him whenever he thinks of Sakura with a different man.

Finally he nodded towards Naruto, for Naruto to lead him somewhere else.

"Ino' s doing it, you don't have to keep worrying." Naruto answered his friend's thoughts. Thinking how Sasuke could be such a stupid genius. He's so in love with Sakura, his dreams prove that, his jealousy, and the look he has in his eyes when he looks at Sakura, when he thinks know one else is watching. Naruto led the lost boy towards another path.

"I heard that Gaara is coming today. Let's go check it out."

"Fine."

------------------

"Hey Sakura, babe. How are you?" Ino came into the room getting ready to lather Sakura. Hearing know answer in return she smiled a sad smiled. It was like this every time she saw her friend. With the help of another nurse, they put her into the small bath tub. Ino waved the nurse to leave, saying she can handle the rest. Stripping Sakura from her clothes she put the water into warm. She glazed the soap on the soft hand towel and started cleaning. All the while telling Sakura about what's been going on in the town, knowing that somewhere deep inside Sakura was listening. They say that if you talk to them, you can somehow spark them into coming back. Ino thought of how funny it would be if Sakura woke up to find Ino washing her body. Though Ino and Sakura have seen themselves nude before in front of each other, it's still funny and Ino didn't waste a second telling Sakura that.

After Ino finished lathering her, she started to rinse her body. She called in the nurse once again to turn her over. After finishing they put her back into a fresh new hospital gown, and hooked all the wires back onto her. Ino started to check on Sakura once again, checking for anything different, she jotted it down. She noticed something flashing on one of the monitors. She mentioned it to the nearest nurse, so they can refresh the monitor. Once Ino was done with Sakura, she just sat down looking at Sakura, and taking one of her hands in hers. All the while recalling all the memories they had. In the end Ino just broke down shuddering all her tears onto Sakura's chest. She got up cleaned her face, bent down kissed Sakura's cheek and left.

----------

"Gaara!!!" Naruto waved excitedly to one of his closest friends. Sasuke nodded as they walked closer to Gaara, who in return looked up to receive both their greeting, he gave a small smile in return and a nod in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke and Gaara have gotten on good terms, both are quiet, so not much has to be said. They feel comfortable in each other's company. They've seen each other a number of times in the past year, first in the Chunin exams that Sasuke took, considering that he still had to regain title in Konoha. Gaara had been their too see some of his students too. After that they saw each other again as Sasuke went for Jounin a couple months after. It was easy for his after all. But he stopped at Jounin.

Going into ANBU was no big deal, but he didn't want to leave Sakura's side, knowing that if he did become ANBU he'd have to leave often. Naruto is in ANBU but because Tsunade is now considering retirement she's been keeping Naruto in more so that she could teach him the basics on becoming Hokage .

The first time Naruto was called to Tsunade about learning the ways of Hokage he whooped for joy. He couldn't explain how happy he was, he's finally achieve what he's always wanted to do. The only thing he wished was if Sakura could share that joy with him. When he told Sasuke, Sasuke said how proud he was of him and to make the best of it. Sasuke was snapped out of his reverie as Naruto pulled both him and Gaara towards the Hokage's office, where Gaara was to meet Tsunade. Naruto telling Gaara how being a Hokage was easy, and Gaara was grinning at how Naruto was making it sound like he's got everything in control…literally.

---------------

After going to the Hokage's Gaara mentioned that he would like to visit Sakura. Something he does every time he comes to visit Konoha. After the visit him and Naruto walked out of the room. Sasuke was left alone with her until Kakashi popped in for awhile. They chatted a bit, about some news and rumours that have been going on. Nothing they really believed in but just chatting nonetheless. Sasuke was in the room basking in his own thoughts, while Kakashi was standing against a wall reading his ever so famous book. Suddenly a familiar beep started to fade. Sasuke looked up to see the monitor that was taking notice of Sakura's heart beats suddenly come to a stop. Both and him and Kakashi just stopped and looked as a wave of every emotion possible came onto the both of them.

The feel of the weight of the world…

"WHAT THE F---!" Sasuke roared when suddenly nurses came in, one of them Ino with a panic stricken face. Kakashi smashed Sasuke into the wall, knowing that the boy now man would do something rash. Kakashi was also in a state of shock and anger but he had more stability in these matters, and all he could do now, was hold Sasuke back as they both watched a flurry of doctors and nurses flutter around the broken down butterfly. They both could sense the utter confusion as all of them went through papers, files and the machines. Not understanding what had happened. Suddenly Sasuke stopped thrashing, listening intently as to what the commotion was all about. Suddenly Ino yelled at everyone to shut the hell up. They all looked at her as she suddenly turned to look at the nurse who she mentioned the flash on the monitor too, after she washed Sakura up. The nurse looked confused before recognition rose on her face.

"Oh, oh I'm so sorry."

"Do you KNOW, what happens when nurses or doctors don't do as their supposed to when they're asked to do it. You just caused many people's heart rates to go sky high!" Everybody just watched in confusion. Ino told them to go out, that it was a minor problem and that she would fix it. She told the nurse to stay inside. After everybody left, Ino took a fresh pair of batteries from a compartment near the room and re loaded the machine. Sasuke and Kakashi stared with shock evident in their eyes. They didn't even try to hide it. They thought Sakura died, but the only thing that was wrong was that the machines batteries had…died.

They all turned to the nurse. Ino spoke up.

"What's your name?" She said none too nicely.

"Morioka Nahoko." She said a bit timidly, knowing this is the end.

"And WHY didn't you do as I asked you in the beginning. And don't you DARE try to lie to me girl, I've heard things about you and I want to set this straight." She said harshly.

"I- I went to see my boyfriend. He was waiting for me, what could I do!" The girl blushed but it didn't look attractive. Ino and the men in the background started in shock at this stupid girl in front of them.

"Did you just say what I could do?! You could have taken a few seconds to put batteries in the DAMN THING! Now we have to reset our records, and we've lost our old tracks of her heart. ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?!" The girl looked as if she could cry at any moment. None of them felt bad though, they wanted to murder her. Tsunade walked in, fully knowing what had happened because a doctor had filled her in on the whole thing.

"Ino, I'll take a care of this, I suggest you take a day or two off, you've been working to diligently. Sasuke, Kakashi are you alright?" Taking notice of the pale skin, that's been flushed with anger and shock they looked up and nodded.

"You, I want you to come with me. We will talk about this job of yours, if you're taking it seriously or not, missy." Tsunade nodded to the nurse Nahoko who silently obeyed with her head cast down.

Once everybody had left the room, Ino had said her farewells, saying she's going to take Tsunade's offer on a break. Kakashi stayed a while longer just to make sure Sasuke was really alright. After kakashi left, he started to mull over the feelings that went through him in a heartbeat. Loss, anger, sadness, shock, hurt, loneliness, passion, attraction…love.

He knew it, he just couldn't admit it. He didn't want to be in love with her, when he knows that any second she might die. He doesn't want to go through that loss ever again. But he couldn't help but feel different this time, because he doesn't just love her, he's _in love_ with her. Nothing he's ever experienced before…and it hurts. It hurts so much, that he feels like his hearts expanding and it's making it hard to breath.

He looked up at her, taking in the new profound feeling he's recently discovered.

…_I'm in love with you_

**Hello, all. I was supposed to update last week, I know but I was out of town, and this week I became very sick finally I feel better today, and I promised this one person that I'd update to ay, and I don't want to break that promise…you know who you are ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed it. I like writing it a lot. I'm sorry I don't have a preview for the next chapter, I'm still thinking about it. So you're just going to have to live with this. **

**I don't know if I should write that stuff where I say I don't own anything of the Narutos characters because I'm pretty sure everybody knows I don't own them, but w/e.**

…**I do not own anything that has to do with Naruto … .**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts or ideas, so please don't hesitate to share. **

**BlowfishPeach**


	5. Day 4

**No Trace Left**

Previously:

Once everybody had left the room, Ino had said her farewells, saying she's going to take Tsunade's offer on a break. Kakashi stayed a while longer just to make sure Sasuke was really alright. After kakashi left, he started to mull over the feelings that went through him in a heartbeat. Loss, anger, sadness, shock, hurt, loneliness, passion, attraction…love.

He knew it, he just couldn't admit it. He didn't want to be in love with her, when he knows that any second she might die. He doesn't want to go through that loss ever again. But he couldn't help but feel different this time, because he doesn't just love her, he's _in love_ with her. Nothing he's ever experienced before…and it hurts. It hurts so much, that he feels like his hearts expanding and it's making it hard to breath.

He looked up at her, taking in the new profound feeling he's recently discovered.

…_I'm in love with you_

_------------------------_

Sasuke and Naruto are walking down the streets of Konoha back to Sasuke's apartment. Naruto had left his wallet and insisted on going back there, before anybody comes and steals his ramen deals he had stashed in his frog wallet. Sasuke sighed and inclined his head back towards his apartment as a go sign, for them to start back to where they came from.

They started up the stairs towards the third floor. Upon coming up, one of his neighbours was coming down the stairs. She stopped to say hello to them both politely, she looked back at Sasuke with a twinkle in her eyes. Sasuke nodded back, but did not even look at her a second more, but instead continued on his way up. Naruto stood there for a moment processing what was going on. Finally he said his goodbyes and followed Sasuke back up to his military-organized room. He closed the door behind him with a slam, and caught Sasuke's attention. Naruto had a plan in his mind, to get Sasuke to realize his feelings for Sakura, (unbeknownst to him, that Sasuke has already realized that he loves Sakura) but there were going to be some twists, that he knows many people who aren't in the plan will not like.

"Sasuke, that girl there seems really…nice and gentle." He continued on at the quizzical face.

"I mean she's also really, really cute!-"

"So go date her." Naruto paused at the words.

"Hey! Wait, no I'm…ugh. I already have Hinata thank you. And I was going to say next she really is showing some interest for you. And well I think it would be really good for you to umm become good friends…?"

"Naruto, are you trying to set me up with some girl?" he raised an elegant brow. Sasuke tried to search through Naruto's mind what the hell he was thinking of. He started to think he should tell his friend, about the new pro-found love he has for Sakura but decided not to. _It'll only hurt more if I tell people._

"Uhh, no. It's just she; well I think you should become friends with her." Naruto explained satisfied with his answer.

"Why?" Sasuke answered, and saw a panicked look cross his friends face.

_Why? Crap I don't know, geez this guy is so annoying, it can't be yes or no, and no he just HAS to interrogate me._

"Well you see. You don't have many friends and so I think it's healthy for you to develop some friendships." Naruto answered with his creative mind, while making it all up on the spot.

"No."

"Fine. Well here's my wallet, let's get going." Naruto thought he's just going to have to put this into his own hands. While coming up with a more serious plan to get him to befriend this girl and seriously start thinking about Sakura while he's with this neighbour, Sasuke interrupted his formulating plans.

"Naruto…are you on drugs?"

-------------------------------

They reached the hospital to find the same news.

"No Mr. Uchiha, it's just another twitch of the toe or finger. Nothing new has been reported, but if there is, you'll be one of the first to know."

"No, I will be the FIRST to know." Naruto sort of pushed Sasuke along towards Sakura's room as to not scare anymore of the nurses while smiling back at the nurse politely. Once they've entered the room, they went to their places that they've been sitting in for the past year and a couple of months. It's now been four years since Sakura has been in a coma. Sakura's bed has moved to face the window outside and Sasuke now sits on the window sill occasionally to watch her from abroad. Naruto would sit on the couch they had put in the room a couple months back, and would prop his feet up and read a magazine.

"You know you could be a little more civilized to the people." Naruto's voice dripped sarcasm. Sasuke ignored the brisk tone.

"I want to be the first, to know. I don't see anything wrong with that. And if people have a problem with me than they're waiting there time, because I'm not going to change, and become like you."He remarked back casually. He moved closer too Sakura's side and stared at her face, her beautiful face. He wanted to see her eyes. He has missed them, but he's too afraid to open her eyelid and see death in her eyes. He wanted to see mesmerising jade orbs full of liveliness. Was it too much to ask?

He moved his hand across her face, caressing it. He completely forgot that his best friend was standing their watching him like a hawk. That is until he opens his big mouth and ruins the moment.

"I'm hungry." Naruto growled, both from his mouth and stomach.

"Then go eat something." Sasuke growled back, he was too annoyed to go through Naruto's antics. Still looking at Sakura, "Naruto, you're killing me here, all you have-"Sasuke is cut off briefly when he sees Sakura's eye flutter open then closed.

"…Naruto did you se—"

"Yes, holy crap shut up! I'm going to get Tsunade Sasuke! Stay with her!" Sasuke didn't even answer him and instead stood up held her hand and started talking to her.

"Sakura? Sakura? If you could hear me squeeze my hand. Give me anything. Sakura, its Sasuke. I came back for you." The latter was spoken quietly.

There was no answer, but nevertheless the doctors rushed in following a flustered looking Tsunade, but she straightened out and put a serious composure on, getting right at work, telling Sasuke and Naruto to get out. Sasuke had no chance to argue for she pushed both of them out.

---------

After Naruto went home Sasuke walked back to his apartment. They kicked both him and Naruto out, because they wouldn't stop thrashing to door, trying to get in. He couldn't stop but think about the way her eyes fluttered open than shut. He got to see her eyes, even for a brief moment, and he thought if even I saw them for a second I think they'd keep me alive forever. He was never a romantic, but he has to say that her eyes are so beautiful. If only she could look at him now. That's the next step…well that and waking up.

Head still bent down he went up the stair s towards his apartment, not entirely aware of his surroundings. A girl voice stopped him, it was that neighbour of his…her name…?

"My names Kyoto. You probably don't know me Sasuke, but I've heard a lot of you." Sasuke was still temporarily in shock from the event that has happened in the hospital, I mean it's incredible that that little movement has happened after a year and six months. He finally looked up at the girl giving her his full attention. She had Orange red hair, with brown hair. She was petit to say the least, but a sort of cute that could definitely attract men's eyes.

"Umm so, we've been sort of living on the same floor about a while no, I thought it would be nice to get to know you."She stated, not really knowing where to lead this. She knew much about him, and thinks that his antics are cute, soon she developed a huge crush on him, just never really had much courage. She's also heard of this Sakura girl. But she had no worries, _the girl is obviously going to die, so I don't see why he's wasting his time_.

Kyoto wasn't generally a mean person; she just didn't really know what's going on. She thinks that this whole story that's been going around Konoha is just some little fling thing. She doesn't realize that Team 7 is a team that can never fall apart, who love each other, who've been through terrors, each one of them, having to survive them alone, but at the same time together. They're more than Team 7; they're what keep each other alive.

"So…? Do you think we could umm go to a café or something?" Sasuke just looked at her, He's not stupid and he knows she has a crush on him, fan-girling all over again, but for some reason he nods his head, which inwardly makes him cringe, but make her smile from ear to ear. _She doesn't seem to be such a bad person, but I'm just not that interested. _ He thought, he gave a small nod after she told him where the café is when and at what time. He continued on upstairs. After he closed his door, his thoughts went back to a certain pink-haired lady.

Sasuke shook his head and left to his bathroom, it was now 8 in the evening and he was extremely tired. He brushed his teeth and did whatever necessary before sleeping. He peeled off his clothes layer by layer. He took the nearest boxer pants and put them on. Leaving his chest bare he went under the checkered navy blue covers under his bed, feeling the cold of the sheets on his skin warm up from the heat radiating of his body. He slowly lowered his head, resting it on his arm which is propped up underneath his head. He slept right away.

--------------------

After leaving Sakura's room and begging Tsunade for details…which by the way he didn't get. He walked towards the café to where Kyoto was waiting for him. He really didn't want to see her but he said he would, and he never backs up on his word. He saw her stand up and wave to him. He moved into her direction. People were now looking at them wondering what on earth the Uchiha was doing with a civilian.

He sat down in the chair across from her, and just stared at her. Everybody knows that he does not pick up conversations, he listens most of them time…except with team 7. She looked at him and smiled.

"I ordered us both some coffee. I thought you'd like some since you're always hard at work, you know being a ninja and all." She offered.

"Thank you, yes I would love some."He nodded at her consideration, and politely replied back. Their coffee arrived with a bowl of sugar and some milk. Sasuke took his black but she reached over and put some milk into it with no sugar. He couldn't help but think that Sakura would put half of the sugar into it since she's such a sweet tooth.

"You like your coffee black?"

"Hn."

"Wow I couldn't stand that." Sasuke realized she's ring to pick up a conversation from keeping it awkward. He thought he'd amuse her.

"So, why exactly did you ask to meet me here?" She looked slightly surprised; her face took on a very slight flush.

"Well, I told you I want to get to know you better. So I heard your friends in the hospital? How's she doing?"

"She's in a coma, you must have heard. She still hasn't woken up, but there was a flutter of her eyes yesterday."

"Oh well, that's new. I'm guessing the prognosis is good?"

"They haven't told us anything, but common sense points to yes, it's a good thing."He stated with a bit of sarcasm which she seemed to find amusing.

"Wow, it's great that you and your other teammate care for so much. You met while you became Ninja right?"

"…yes." He thought he would clear her up with the Ninja business, but though otherwise, since she'd probably hardly understand a thing.

"Is it hard being a ninja? I've always found it so exciting, adventurous and heroic." She looked like she was lost in her head thinking about being a ninja. Sasuke took a sip from his coffee and answered her calmly.

"It takes hard work to be a ninja. There's no room for giving up, you can only get better from where you stand. As for being exciting, well the rush of adrenaline is nice, but you get killed, so I don't see much excitement, when every time you go to missions you could be on your last."

"Oh well yes! Of course! It must be scary, but it's got to be better than this old civilian life. It's so boring. You people get to actually do something." She stated. To him she sounded like so air headed bubble brain. He couldn't help but think that underneath that entire serious exterior that she's actually quite naïve considering the following. Even though Ninja's know they'll die they love what they do it's a part of them. But every ninja knows that civilian life is what they would want their friends and family or kids to grow up in. There's more of a chance of happiness. If Sasuke was a civilian would his family have been killed by his brother, would he have to ruin the lives of many people to go after his brother in order to avenge him…no. Sasuke decided not to comment back, he took another long sip of his coffee though.

The waiter came to place little plate of fruits in from of them. He stared at the strawberries and started to miss watching Sakura's face. He would normally be with her at this time, but no instead he's here sitting with a girl having a very worthless conversation.

"Would like some?" She motioned to the fruit. He leaned over and took a strawberry, he normally didn't like sweet things, but he had a craving. As his hand brushed hers, she reached over and took his hand in hers. He looked up to look at her. Her eyes were full of kindness and she gave him a small smile. She sort of reminded him of Sakura.

"I'm glad you came to meet me here. It's been fun." He pulled his hand back and she missed his warmth already.

"It's been nice to meet you, but I'm afraid my coffee is done, and I should be getting back to the hospital."

"Oh." She stood up to say good bye. He stood up, tucked the chair in and turned to her.

"One more thing, someone else has captured my heart, and I'm sorry it's not you. So don't think this is anything but getting to know by neighbours. Once again thank you for the coffee." He said with a small nod. She stood their shocked not knowing what to say, half embarrassed, half angry.

-------------------

"Tsunade, will you tell me now?"

"Well, it's definitely progress, and her heart beat has picked up, but that's it. It could still take months, years. She could be gone by tomorrow."

"I see." He really didn't because it seemed to be good progress, yet she could still die. It was messed up and he doesn't know what to do anymore.

_I feel so lost._

**----------------------------------------**

**Hi. Its short I know. I promise I'll make it longer next time.**

**Hope everybody enjoyed their mother's day.**

**Blowfish Peach**


	6. Half Day 5

**No Trace Left**

"Tsunade, will you tell me now?"

"Well, it's definitely progress, and her heart beat has picked up, but that's it. It could still take months, years. She could be gone by tomorrow."

"I see." He really didn't because it seemed to be good progress, yet she could still die. It was messed up and he doesn't know what to do anymore.

_I feel so lost._

**----------------------------------------**

After the awkward date with his neighbour it's only been hi and bye whenever they passed each other in the building. She stopped annoying him and instead left him alone which he thanked her for, because he couldn't stand anymore fans. Not saying she ever was a fan. In fact if he wasn't so in love with Sakura he would have probably went for the girl. On the occasion when Sasuke couldn't pick up his mail, she would get it for him, there was a definite mutual understanding between them, and both were glad it hadn't ended bitter.

This morning Sasuke walked out his apartment door early. He couldn't sleep so he thought he would go visit Sakura earlier and then see if Naruto wanted to spar. A small spar so he wouldn't get in trouble with Tsunade. He walked out the door with a fresh current of wind that swept up around him; rustling his hair, making music in his ears, and opening a new morning for his eyes to see. He stepped out and walked down the deserted street. It was still too early for people to be bustling around. Some shop keepers were outside getting ready for a new day. They were all quiet and whispering, still mellow from waking up.

The dust of the floor kept swirling ever time there was a huge gust of wind that picked up. He turned a corner to take a short cut to the hospital. He saw Ino's mother opening the canopy for shade. He nodded when she waved and smiled at him. He continued his path towards the hospital picking up his steps anxious to arrive. He missed her, in fact the reason he couldn't sleep was because he had another dream of her, but this one did not include Itachi, but him instead. Sasuke and Sakura were a couple but at the moment where they were about to kiss, she suddenly went limp. Sasuke woke up with sweat forming around his face. He knew right away that in his dream she went dead. He had rushed to dress to get ready so he could leave early. He turned another corner and saw the hospital in sight; he'd reach there in 2 minutes.

Watching the sun come up Sasuke was amazed at the beauty of it. He realized since he came back to Konoha he started to realize more of the beauty of life. Things he could have shared with Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke shook his head at his own stupidity. Opening the front entrance Sasuke as greeted with silence. Most of the patients were still asleep. Sasuke walked to Sakura's room at the end of one of the halls. Opening her door he was met with her beautiful face…still in coma form. He sat on the old comfort chair. Opening a magazine he skimmed through it not really reading anything.

---------------------------

Ino called Hinata and Tenten today for a girl's day out. Today was her day off from the hospital, and normally she would help her mom at the store, but her mom pushed her off saying she's been working too much. She was getting ready to go to the spa. She made her bed, put a comfy running suit on, it as perfect for the spa. She took her house keys, locked the door and left to the spa that was about a ten minute walk from her house.

Once she arrived she went to meet up with Hinata and Tenten, they immediately went into discussion about the newest fashions, how they're dates are going, the usual stuff. They went into the spa, and started with a couple of massages. They got relaxed immediately, after all it a stressful to be a ninja, they needed times like these.

-----------------------------

Sasuke was skimming through the book Naruto read to Sakura. He looked up to check up on her, and did a double take. Her eyes were open. Sasuke continued to look at her, silently. She was wide awake and her eyes were roaming, she had a confused expression. She tried to get up and on instinct Sasuke hand came on her arm to urge her down. Her eyes darted at the person in her room with confusion. Sasuke saw recognition in her eyes, and she continued to take in what was in front of her. He stood up and continued to look at her. She never stopped staring, as if taking in everything around d her but only looking at him, and then he left.

Sasuke walked quickly down the halls. The next doctor he saw, he stopped him and told him Haruno Sakura is awake. The doctor scurried wide eyed, calling out names and nurses and brining a pack of people towards Sakura's room, while Sasuke walked the opposite way. Once he reached the exit he bolted from sigh with a heavy fast-beating heart. His blood pounding in his ears, his feet taking him as far away as possible. Running towards the nearest lake he took off his shirt and jumped.

…He needed to cool off, or else he wouldn't know what to do, or think.

**This is only half of the chapter. I thought I'd stop it here to make it more dramatic and follow with the second part sometime this week. Enjoy ******

**Blowfish Peach**


	7. Next Half Day 5

No Trace Left

_Previous:_

_Sasuke walked quickly down the halls. The next doctor he saw, he stopped him and told him Haruno Sakura is awake. The doctor scurried wide eyed, calling out names and nurses and brining a pack of people towards Sakura's room, while Sasuke walked the opposite way. Once he reached the exit he bolted from sigh with a heavy fast-beating heart. His blood pounding in his ears, his feet taking him as far away as possible. Running towards the nearest lake he took off his shirt and jumped._

…_He needed to cool off, or else he wouldn't know what to do, or think._

_----------------_

Ino, Tenten and Hinata were lounging and waiting for their pedicures to dry. They were laughing and talking amongst themselves. Ino heard her phone ring, and saw it was Shikamaru, she was to lazy to answer so she ignored it.

"Ino, who was that?" Hinata asked.

"Shikamaru."

"Well, shouldn't you answer?"

"I'm too lazy. He'll see me later."Tenten smirked.

"He seems to be rubbing off on you, in more ways than one." Ino blushed catching on to Tenten's sexual humour.

"Shut up. Ugh he's ringing again, what's wrong with him, he knows I'm at the spa and it's my day off."

"It might be important Ino, just quickly check. We have the whole day ahead of us." Hinata chirped in, being the middleman. Ino nodded and reached for her phone.

"Shika, You know I'm at the spa…" She started off, before his tone of voice sparked alarm in her. She listened to him in a hurry, she's never heard Shikamaru be this nervous about anything in his life.

"Shika, calm down, I can't understand you." Hinata and Tenten, listening only to one side of the conversation put a quizzical brow up. They continued to watch a bit worried.

"What?!" Ino's hand immediately went to cover her mouth from shock, her hand moved from her mouth to her cheek then to her forehead, muttering things in shock. Her manicure ruined and forgotten.

"Absolutely, I'm coming. We're leaving now." Ino shut her phone, her eyes widened a bit. Hinata and Tenten didn't know what to do, so they waited patiently till Ino's head tipped to their angle.

"Sakura's awake." Ino whispered. Everybody in the spa went quiet.

----------------

Kakashi was running for his dear life towards the hospital, but not intending to run this fast. The only reason is that he needs to catch up to Naruto who's disrupting the village and pushing things in the way breaking them, and ruining vendor's stalls. After kakashi found out about Sakura's awakening, he went outside in a bit of a rush towards Naruto's apartment, when an orange blur had passed him leaving a wailing of wind howling at his hair. Kakashi guessed that Naruto had found out and is running towards their destination that's keeping the now awakened Sakura. The hospital was now in sight as Naruto opened the doors, while Kakashi followed in closely behind. He caught up to Naruto and held him by his collar. Naruto struggled to let go, shouting out profanities at his former teacher.

"Naruto! You will do nobody any good if you Yell and scream in a _hospital_." Naruto calmed at once.

"Now, Sakura's still going to be shocked and tired from this experience, Tsunade has probably old her everything, we need to take it easy with her. She might not remember anything at all. Alright?" Naruto nodded, kakashi let go of his collar, and Naruto immediately rushed his way to the room, though not like before. Kakashi followed closely behind, with nerves tingling with every step.

They reached her door, not knowing what to expect. Naruto reached for the handle and slowly opened the door. Inside Tsunade was standing in the far corner furiously writing on her hand board, Ino, Tenten and Hinata were sitting on the chairs beside her, chatting animatedly, yet softly. Sakura was sitting up in her bed looking at them, and nodding to them, and adding in some words, or answering them when they asked questions. She looked healthy, slightly confused but alert. Naruto kept staring and saw a tinge of sadness in her eyes. Her normally vibrant eyes have slight dull, but then her vision moves to them suddenly. Naruto and Sakura stare at each other for what seem like hours, before suddenly both break into a grin and Naruto rushing to Sakura and enveloping her into a huge hug. Her girlfriends suddenly moved away and walked out the door with a wave, knowing that she needs privacy with Naruto.

"Sakura, Sakura, I can't believe it." Sakura moved her head back to get a good look at Naruto. He had tears running down his cheeks, but his eyes held pure joy. Sakura kept looking when sudden tears silently formed in her own eyes. She still couldn't believe what had happened to her when Tsunade told her. Looking at Naruto now, and how different he looks, she's getting some proof that she's been…asleep, for longer than usual.

"Naruto? You look so grown up" Her voice was breaking and it was still husky. It was natural; it's amazing she actually is talking considering she hasn't used her vocal chords in nearly five years.

"yeah well, you look different too. I haven't gotten too see your eyes in years, you were beautiful back then do you know that. But I guess after not seeing you alive and awake, with your vibrant eyes, it just makes you gorgeous. I just can't believe I'm talking to you right now. Do you know that I would sit here every day when I don't have a mission, and read you your favourite book?" Naruto grinned, as she shook her head and mentioned that what he did was very considerate of him.

"You do look well Sakura." A voice from behind piped in, Sakura tilted her body so that she could see who was behind Naruto's head.

"Sensei!" Kakashi came close and hugged her; she pulled him tightly close to her and felt him kiss the top of her forehead as he pulled back.

"Sorry, I didn't see you, I was too excited to see Naruto that…" She couldn't continue her sentence for her voice was still new to her, and it was slightly aching to talk. She rubbed her throat repeatedly trying to sooth it.

"Sakura, don't talk too much, we want you to rest. I know you want to talk but its better if you waited a day." Tsunade piped in. Sakura nodded at her mentor.

"Alright Sakura we will come tomorrow to see you, try and rest." Kakashi stated, but stopped shortly at her scarred look while she shook her head repeatedly.

"Please let Naruto stay, I need to talk to him. At least see him." Her voice croaked, noticing her Sensei glance at her with a warning look. Tsunade sighed with the pleading look in Sakura's eyes and nodded for Naruto to stay. Kakashi said his final goodbye's, and kissed her once again, saying how lovely it is to see her awake and healthy. He walked out of the room with Tsunade following closely behind. Naruto was left with Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. If I had been more aware you wouldn't have been hurt."

"Naruto, I don't want your apology. Naruto, nobody could help it, I was in the wrong place and so was the rock that I supposedly hit. Nobody could have known, we both felt his chakra deflate. He tricked us, its fine though. I'm fine." She put a soft smile trying to convince him, she's okay. She was speaking though her mentor told her not too. Because she knew she's need to have this talk with Naruto.

"You're memory is great. How was it like? Being in a coma and all, could you feel anything, do you remember anything at all?" Sakura' face scrunched trying to remember all the details.

"When I woke up, I didn't remember what happened at first, I was confused. I knew that I was in the hospital, I just didn't know why, and when I saw…" She remembered Sasuke now, and realized she still hasn't seen any sign of him.

"That's so weird..." Naruto kept rambling on, about how it looked from their side and how they would sometimes see a flutter or a twitch and think that's you would wake up soon. Sakura interrupted him mid sentence.

"Naruto, where's Sasuke?" Naruto looked up wide eyed.

_She knows._

----------------------

Sasuke was sitting with his back against the tree, watching the river ripple with every rock he threw at it. He felt a chill as the wind would coolly blow on his wet form. He needed a dip, he needed something to slap him awake, and not out of craze. He had waited for her, but he didn't expect…

What did he expect?

He didn't know at all, what he had expected, he had lost hope that she would wake up. Now that she has woken up he has no clue what to do. He was thinking of leaving Konoha again. But his heart would tear up every time he thought about it. He couldn't believe he had fallen for her hard…while she was sleeping. He felt the wind caress his body dry. In every sweep he could feel her energy regenerating Konoha, the fields, his soul and his heart. He heard a rustle behind him, and knew that Naruto had come to join him, for what he didn't know. But when Naruto told him, his heart literally skipped a beat.

…_She wants to see you_

**-----------**

**I hope that satisfies a bit of your curiosity. The end where it says "she wants to see you" is what Naruto had told Sasuke, just in case you guys got confused. **

**Please review, it makes me want to right more and more :)**

**BlowfishPeach**


	8. The last day

**No Trace Left**

Previously:

Sasuke was sitting with his back against the tree, watching the river ripple with every rock he threw at it. He felt a chill as the wind would coolly blow on his wet form. He needed a dip, he needed something to slap him awake, and not out of craze. He had waited for her, but he didn't expect…

What did he expect?

He didn't know at all, what he had expected, he had lost hope that she would wake up. Now that she has woken up he has no clue what to do. He was thinking of leaving Konoha again. But his heart would tear up every time he thought about it. He couldn't believe he had fallen for her hard…while she was sleeping. He felt the wind caress his body dry. In every sweep he could feel her energy regenerating Konoha, the fields, his soul and his heart. He heard a rustle behind him, and knew that Naruto had come to join him, for what he didn't know. But when Naruto told him, his heart literally skipped a beat.

…_She wants to see you_

**-----------**

Sasuke's heart was beating erratically. He didn't know what to say, what to do. It was his first time feeling at loss when about to come into contact with one of his teammates. But this wasn't just any teammate. It was Sakura. He was nearly ten feet from her door, and goose bumps were starting to appear on his arms. He took a moment to relax before entering the room. He closed his eyes, mumbling to himself that it's going to be alright while taking in very large, very deep breaths.

He opened her door and walked in, greeted by the light sound of her breathing as she read from the book, that Naruto would read to her. Noticing his presence, she dropped the book and looked up. She never blinked just continued to look on at him, taking in every detail. He was doing the same. He knew it was going to hurt seeing her; it was going to bring emotions that were hidden to rise. He was overwhelmed while looking into her eyes. Even after being so, so _dead_ to the world. Once she wakes up her eyes are instantly full of life. Sasuke took a cautious step towards her, and then another, until he was by her side. She reached for his hand.

"It's nice to see you again."She added a smile to her comment. His breath quickened at the smile that could easily make him drop. He fell for her, he fell hard.

"The feeling's mutual." He squeezed her hand and noticed her surprise. She still thinks of him as the ice cold man, who hated touching. He reached his hand and brushed her hair back from her face, deepening her surprise and…blush. He inwardly smirked that he could still make her blush; maybe there was some hope for him.

"You've changed."

"It's been years Sakura."

"When did you come back?" She raised a quizzical brow curious to know.

"Three years ago." He heard her gasp, even if so quiet and so small, he heard it.

"Three years, you were here and I didn't even know it." She said, shock taking over her.

"Three years I was here Sakura, waiting for you to wake up." Upon her wide eyes staring at him he continued.

"I know you and Naruto have waited for me, for several years, but I think I hurt you more intensely for what I did. These three years I've waited for you, and I considered them to be a punishment, one that I truly deserved. But I didn't want you to be hurt, I would have done anything to switch places with you. I know that three years isn't going to make up for what I did, but-"

"Sasuke." He finally looked at her. He has never talked so much in his life. He felt he sounded cheesy.

"You can make it up for me." She said quietly. "We'll just have to start over again."

He wanted to kiss her right then and there, but knew It was to early, and that she might not even understand his feelings towards her yet. He settled for squeezing her hand and brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. She was still cautious about him, still not used to this other Sasuke, but she knew she would be.

"So, do you think you can take me out for some ramen this afternoon."

He couldn't do anything but smile.

--------------------

A couple months after Sakura woke up her friendship with Sasuke grew. To her it was another beginning, to him it was a long wait, but worth it. Worth every second of it.

The three of them would go have lunch together every day, on the occasions it would be only Sakura and Sasuke, because Naruto had to leave to see his girlfriend. And life progressed as if nothing happened, except that Sasuke was there. Sakura got to take in the time she missed with her friends, sharing news. Sakura was exceptionally happy, when she found out about her friends engagements and new loves.

Sakura also went back to working in the hospital, and Tsunade prohibited her from leaving the villages for any kind of mission. Sasuke and Naruto supported the Hokage decision fully. Sakura sighed and said it's okay with her. She wasn't really keen on going back to missions so fast.

Kenji, was killed mercilessly by some ANBU'S. Naruto and Sasuke being the main ones to inflict pain on him, but they never did tell her of Kenji.

Sakura was back to her old self, though sometimes she would have nightmares of Kenji, and instead of falling on conscious she would die. Sasuke would immediately come over to her apartment to spend the night with her; whether it was staying up drinking coffee and talking till the morning, or watching her sleep.

Sasuke would enjoy every minute with her, and would fall even deeper in love with her every day, if that was even possible. But his love for her wouldn't stop it would keep growing. And with some times and hope, he even saw some love in her eyes when she looked at him, but she was good at masking her expression…where's she pick up that from?

---------------------

Sakura and Naruto were currently walking to Sasuke's apartment to pick him up, so they would start training. It was still bright early in the morning, but neither of them could fuss anymore. Because she was awake to appreciate a new day.

"So, things have been sort of…_nice _between you and Sasuke? Huh?" Naruto looked at her with a grin, her face had a light blush to it, but it wasn't intense.

"We've been progressing as friends, and that's that. Naruto don't get any ideas. He hurt me, and I don't want to take that chance again. Sakura it's been five years. I see it in his eyes, he's in love with you." Naruto turned all serious. Her face turned to look at him, her eyes wide.

"H-he doesn't love me, it's just a crush." She stated matter of fact, crossing her arms and resumed walking towards Sasuke's apartment.

"Sakura, I can tell. You've also fallen for him."

"Naruto! We are almost at his place, change of subject NOW!" he grinned knowing he was embarrassing her, and locked his arm behind her back. She leaned on his shoulder taking in his warmth.

They got to the foot of Sasuke's apartment just as he stepped out and locked the door. He greeted them normally, and they all walked towards there training grounds. After a long fight between the three they all settled down. Gasping heavily.

"You know Sakura, You haven't trained in five years but you pick up fast. I don't think this bruise will ever heal. He pointed towards his aching bruise on his left cheek. She laughed and leaned over to heal it for him.

"And your medic abilities are just as perfect." Sasuke noticed.

"It's not that hard, getting back on track. And I'm strong spirited. I knew I can do it, and I did!" She said with strong, fierce determination overpowering her features. Naruto smiled proudly, and Sasuke nodded in agreement. Naruto suddenly stood up, stretching his body, once he felt his neck pop in relief he sighed.

"Well, I gotta get goin. Hinata's expecting me, we have a date. Bye guys!" He waved enthusiastically while running away.

Sakura laughed at his retreating figure, while Sasuke was watching her. She turned around to look at him and caught him staring.

"Sasuke?"

"You're beautiful when you laugh, you know that?" She stared and opened her mouth, only to close it, not knowing what to say. He smirked held her hand and picked her up. He steadied her on the ground.

"Let's go."Still holding her hand they walked through the forest back to their village. She smiled at the feel of their hands and took the next step to interlace their fingers. Sasuke looked down and squeezed her hand in return.

"Sakura?" She looked towards him and they stopped walking. He took a deep breath, now knowing how to say what's on his mind.

"Sasuke? Do you love me?" He did a double take at her, his eyes wide. She had thought she should start this, because she knew how hard it was for him. She also wanted to be sure herself.

"I, it's like this, I, actually well, you know…yes. Sakura I am deeply in love with you. I don't know how to tell you this more than that, I love you." He sighed knowing the relief that pooled within him, but holding his breath waiting for her reaction.

"When?" He looked confused.

"When what?"

"When, did you fall in love with me?"

"While you were sleeping." He whispered. He bent down, their foreheads touching, just looking at each other. Sakura took a deep breath closed her eyes, and leaned back. He straightened.

"Good." Was her only word as she continued to walk, their hand slinked. He was confused wondering what on earth had happened when she suddenly paused, unlinked their hands turned around, reached up, and kissed him.

He felt her stretch on her toes to reach him, felt her arms encircle his neck, felt her lips, warm and smooth glide across his. He wrapped his arms around to bring her closer and brang one of his hands to the back of her head to deepen their kiss. He felt like falling, he felt like jumping, like screaming, he felt like there were fireworks exploding around them. They both leaned back for air, she was smiling, and he couldn't stop his own grin.

"I have been wanting to do that forever." He confessed.

"Patience is a virtue" She chided him, in a joking matter, which intensified his grin. Suddenly he looks serious.

"Sakura, you are mine now. If anyone hurts you, or dares to touch you, I will rip their heads off."

"Sasuke, I love your protective side, but for once don't spoil the mood." She said laughing. She walked off, and then turned around to motion him to come after her. She started to run laughing, as he ran off after her, trying to catch her.

------------------------------------- END----------------------------------------

**Hello. YES I FINISHED EXAMS !!! that means more time for you guys. **

**This might be a short chapter, you might have been expecting longer, you might like me, and you might hate me. But this is it. This is the end guys. I'm sorry. And I love this story to; I think it's the best I've written. I love this ending, I think it fit perfectly, and is Sasuke a bit OOC?? Not a bit A LOT, but that's fine with me.**

**Who here knows the anime ToraDora? I just finished watching the episodes yesterday, and omg I fell in love. Just had to tell you guys. I'm in a really good mood right now : )**

**I'm in a sports bra and plaid pyjama pants currently, and I've been writing this chapter for the past hour in my freezing cold basement. I think I deserve a couple of reviews :P**

**BlowfishPeach**


End file.
